


Mark

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, No Smut, Other, Tentacles, Tentaclween, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Sidon goes and answers the call deep below the waters in Zora Domain.





	Mark

Sidon patrol the waters around Zora Domain. A habit he couldn’t break from his time since monsters roamed the area thanks to the calamity. One he wasn’t going to break it since they were still clusters of fiends still walking about in packs. The more troublesome ones were down below the water. The ones so far deep down that even the more experienced Zora would have trouble with. Only because these beasts were rare and far older than him. Some, if the legends were right, were as old as his farther. Much like the giant Octorok he had fought some decades ago. But he did find a strange calling to those depths at time when he was younger. One Sidon had suppressed to help his people. The stories from his farther helping in that endeavor. Even though it also made him curious about the world below. Having been told those who have been called down below are there for a reason. A reason that manly dealt with finding their mates. Mates who had to remain in the darkness until the day those calls were answered.

Stopping underneath the bridge to look up at the luminous stone it was made of. It glowed underneath the canopy of stars and stone. Zora and others walked on the bridge on their routines of going home or patrol. He closed his eyes before slipping underneath the water surface. He dove down into the darkness. Pass warmer waters and into the coldness of the deep. Until he reached the very bottom of the Zora domain. Hearing the calls since he was a child. There, at the bottom of the domain was something large with multiple arms. Going closer he noticed the skin was a pale luminescent white with glowing marks that matched the coloring of the structure of his home. Sidon swam closer and closer until he it was a squid. It confused him a bit because the only features similar were the Octorok. But it wasn’t one of them since it lacked the long nozzle mouth and it had two eyes.

It did nothing as Sidon came up to it. Allowing the red Zora to place a hand on one of its arms. Watching the prince scan his body with curiosity and wonder. Noticing that the arms had just suctions or suctions with small teeth in the middle. Teeth that could do real damage if one was not to careful. All the while, Sidon could help but think if this was his mate or could this be something else. Not like the truth mattered in that moment when an unusual scent filled the waters around them. It was sweet and intoxicating. Eyes widening when he realized what it was. It was emitting a pheromone of an alpha that wished to mate.

Sidon shuddered because he knew would be the omega in this. No matter how strong his own scent was but it will be easily over overpowered by this ancient creature. Sidon could already feel himself submitting to the alpha of these deep waters. Arms of this creature encircle the red Zora before one of them wrapped around his neck. He felt the small teeth in a suction press against the tough, rough skin, but they were still able to puncture the flesh. Causing him to some blood to seep from the wound. Blood that was wiped away as some floated into the water. Disappearing into the water until it couldn’t be seen anymore.

Sidon could feel magick flooding into the wound to seal it back up. Leaving behind a beautiful mark to see that this Zora had been taken by another. One Sidon found himself strangely happy about. Both hands now pressing against the alpha. He shuddered again because he knew tonight was going to be a long night. One Sidon wouldn’t forget and be repeated for many nights until the day it vanishes from this world.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)
> 
> Join the server for content and questions!


End file.
